People of Nakordia
by Naijalight
Summary: 150 of the peoples children are sent out of their home in the sky with the goal of seeing if living with earthlings is a possibility for a greater future to help the next of their generation, but when many began to lose contact, it's up to the princess to take actions into her own hands. AU. Humor, Fun, Drama, Romance.
1. Chapter 1

_People of Nakordia -1._

* * *

I stared out of my window in my chamber and watched the blue globe they call earth as it orbited. I have always found it fascinating, dreamt about it even, wondering if people lived there and how they were different from us.

One thing is we know earth exist but if there are people of earth they would have no clue we exist; our space station is invisible to anyone except the people of Nakordia.

I should probably introduce myself, Marie Isabella Swan is what I was named, some people call me Bella some call me Marie, I don't care. Nakordia is where I was born 17 years ago, it's a small station just above earth and my father is the ruler of it, soon it'll be me to lead the people when my father decides to retire which I'm certain isn't till many years to come.

I walked around my chamber and stopped at a different window to watch earth at a different angle. I assumed there were people living there and wondered if they looked like us. Father knows if people live there but won't tell me, he believes it's better if I shouldn't know, he says they're too different from Nakordians.

It made me wonder how different...

I sighed and looked away, walking back to lay on my bed and read my book. It was my favorite book, father bought it for my 13 birthday and I have re-read it for the past 4 years now.

I heard the footsteps before they arrived, "It is time for the communion assembly Marie, come out of your room this instant or so help me…" My mother's voice reached my ears from outside my room. I rolled my eyes at her attempt to pressure me and focused back on reading. She tried this every time, but it always ended up being the same outcome. I came out when I wanted to.

I sighed at her attempt to get in when she grabbed the door knob turning and shaking it, I made sure my door was locked this time.

I knew she left when It was quiet outside my door. It wasn't like I wasn't going to attend, I just liked to take my time and that sometimes made me late, but I could care less. Mother cared too much about people's opinion and she hates I don't take it seriously.

I'm a princess but I'm not dumb, I know what they whisper behind my back, the name calls but I act like I don't hear them. I only have a few friends in my life and they're the only opinions I care about.

I grabbed a book mark before closing my book, I had to get up before mother found something to whine to father about. The assembly is just a get together for everybody in the station to eat, dance and worship and father would give a speech on how things were great, and other stuff I never really pay attention to. It happens once a month.

My outfit for today's assembly was a long gold strapless dress with shiny cross designs on it and I draped the matching scarf around my neck. I decided not to wear shoes, it's not a necessity for the upper class.

I opened my chamber's door ready to head to the hall and was met with my mother's strong stare. _Huh_. That's new, she usually left after she tries summoning me. I thought she had, she must have hidden herself from my senses.

"Mother?" I smiled at her.

"Marie you need to stop this attitude of yours, I am your mother and I deserve all the respect…"

I stared at her not really paying attention as she went on and on about me being a spoiled child and how I wouldn't be ready to rule till I was 30.

"Are you listening to me? You were supposed to arrive early today; your father has an important announcement" she says as I focused back on the words that left her mouth.

"Doesn't he always" I muttered and stepped around her to walk down the hall. I hadn't moved far when I felt myself being pulled back and I was right back in front of her.

"Mom! What was that for?" I asked staring at her face incredulously, she just used her ability to bring me back to her without touching me. Her power was a pain in the butt growing up, I couldn't run away from her whenever I did something wrong.

"I have had it with your attitude. I may have ignored them growing up, but it ends now, you will listen to what I say." She says her honey brown eyes staring back at mine.

I nodded my head reluctantly and she extended her arm. "Good, lets go."

I hooked my arm with hers and we both walked down the hall to the assembly together.

/

It seems like father was waiting for us to arrive before the assembly could start. People were already seated when we walked in but they all rose up as we walked to sit in our chair beside father.

The ceremony started not long after we were all seated. We bowed our heads in a prayer to our messiah that created us. Nakordians believed there was a reason he did and were grateful he gave each one of us a special ability to fend for ourselves. After the prayer we all drank a glass of wine as a toast to him, then the celebration started.

People dancing, eating and chatting, it was a beautiful sight to watch from my seat. I smiled when I saw my friends dancing and got up to join them. Father and mother were busy talking to the counsel table at a corner.

"Bella, glad you could join us" Alice says happily and grabbed my hand pulling me to dance with her. I smiled and joined her. Alice is one of my trusted friends, we grew up together. She wasn't upper class but I didn't care, most of my friends aren't and mother didn't like that.

"Alice do you ever get tired?" Edward says from beside me. We had stopped dancing now, but Alice seemed to be just starting. I giggled as I watched her step up to Edwards face and shake her shoulders.

Edward looked at me and rolled his eyes at her, I smiled at him before looking away blushing. Edward is also a friend of mine and who I happen to have a crush on, but he can't know that.

"You know not to ask her that Edward" Emmett says shaking his head as he watched Alice dance, Emmett's girlfriend Rose who is an upper class like me was staring at me beside him. Sometimes I'm unsure if she likes me, but I really didn't care, I tolerate her because Emmett is my friend.

There was a loud bang against a drum that got everyone's attention and the music was cut off.

"What now" Rose sighs in front of me, I stepped forward to stand beside her wondering also what was about to be said.

Father and mother with a few other counsels were away from their seats and in front of the audience ready to speak.

"People of Nakordia," Father spoke up, "first of all its an honor to be your leader and I hope I have done well to earn your continuous love. This is a special assembly today; the counsel and I have thought really hard about what I am about to say, and we just made a sound decision minutes ago."

I crept closer to the front, this must be the important announcement mother mentioned. Father looked at me for a quick second when I was close before looking away.

"We are sending people to earth"

There were matching gasps around the hall before loud questions were thrown at father.

"What? Why?!"

"We can't send our people down there, we don't know what is down there!"

"Is this a punishment?"

"Is it possible to survive down there?"

While these questions were being asked, I walked up to mother confused. "Mother… what is going on?" I asked her, but she raised her hand to shush me and pointed back at father.

"I understand a lot of you have so many questions which will be explained." He says and the crowd quieted down a little and waited to listen.

One of the counsel member was Rose's father Mr. Hale, he stepped forward to explain. "The goal for this experiment is to see if earth is a place to live in, very soon our kids are going to reproduce but with the little space we have, we're afraid there won't be much room and resources for their time." he says, "i know this issue is in the far future but earth could be a solution to the problem and it's better to find out now than later."

"How will we know if its survivable!" someone yelled from the back.

Good question, I was wondering the same thing.

"Each person will have an implanted chip and will be able to communicate to us from down there and explain what they see"

It was quiet as we took this information in, then a thought popped in my head, they were talking about my generation… they are doing this for my generation.

"who are these people that will go?" my voice broke through the silence as I stared at father and from the looks on his face I think I already knew the answer.

"The kids"

Roar of voices broke out again from the crowd and as I turned to face them, I locked eyes with Edward.

 _No…_

* * *

 ** _Take this ride with me. hope you'll like it._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Although this story has some similarities it isn't exactly like the 100 show. Just a story that I thought would be cool to read so I'm writing it.**_

 _ **I don't own the characters, I just changed them up a little.**_

 _People of Nakordia -2._

* * *

"You can't do this Father" I said following behind him as he and mother left the hall full of angry voices.

"Marie don't speak to your father like that" mother says but I ignored her, staring at father.

"Bella you don't understand" He sighs and walked into his chamber.

I followed them into it and when they realized I wasn't leaving they turned to face me. I was not leaving till I got an explanation.

"Make me understand then" I said crossing my arm.

Mother shakes her head before walking away, father sighs taking a seat at the end of his bed.

"Bella, there was no other choice. We're thinking about the long run, we won't be able to survive if resources begin to get scarce." He says.

"But dad…" I said softly, "Earth? You told me they were different, dangerous even"

He nods his head, "I know Bella, I am hoping I'm wrong. Some books talk about them to be extraordinary being"

I furrowed my eyebrows, "extraordinary? They have abilities too?" I asked intrigued.

"No," he shakes his head. "Not that I know of at least" he says quietly.

"how different are they?"

"Just different. Don't worry yourself about it" he says standing up

I scoffed, "Father you're sending us to Earth I have a right to know about them"

Mother chuckles from her place in front of a mirror and I looked back at her confused as to what was funny, "Marie you're not part of the people going" she says staring at me.

I stared at her eyebrows raised, of course I was going I was the only one who had some knowledge about earth. I looked back at father to see if he will correct her, but he stared at me in silence.

"What?" I asked aloud shocked, "I'm not going?!" I looked back and forth between them.

Father smiles a little at me before speaking, "Bella… you're my only child, the heir, I can't let you go"

I took a step back while shaking my head, "no no… my friends" I said softly. I had to go with them.

"Your friends will be fine Marie, they are going to be accompanied with some adults" Mother says walking towards me.

I could feel myself breathing hard, "I'm going to be alone?" I said, asking no one in particular.

"Bella, we have a list of people going. About 150 of them, not all will go so some of your friends may stay" Father says trying to appease me.

He doesn't understand, I barely have friends and the chances of people I like getting chosen is not something I like. "Can I see the list?" I asked eyes darting between them.

"No." mother says sharply. "You'll know tomorrow. The names are going to be announced."

I stared at her for a moment before looking at father behind her. "This isn't… this isn't right." I swallowed, "It's not." I said then walked out of their chamber angry with tears in my eyes.

/

"Bella! Bella wait up."

I quickly wiped any trace of tears in my eyes as I turned around to see my friends running up to me. I had decided to take a walk in the gardens after I left my parents chamber, I didn't want anyone to see me like this.

"We've been looking for you. where did you go?" Alice says after they caught up with me.

"Hey, are you okay?"

I looked up at Edward and smiled gently, "I'm fine." I reassured him.

"Man, it's crazy in there, we thought we lost your tiny self to the angry crowd" Emmett says squeezing my shoulder to his chest.

I rolled my eyes at him and freed myself. "Where's Rose?" I asked when I realized she wasn't with him.

"I think she went with her dad. I don't know" he shrugged.

I sighed and took a seat on one of the benches in the garden. It was my favorite growing up, it had a water fall in front of it and I liked just staring at the water as they fell.

"So, Earth uh"

I stared into space and said nothing to Emmett statement. It was quiet from Alice and Edward too.

I looked up at both of them and saw they were sitting on the grass. I scooted over to a side and patted the bench for Alice to sit by me. She smiled lightly and joined me.

"Did you see this coming Alice?" Emmett asked her, Alice shook her head when we all turned to look at her.

"It was a last-minute decision"

"How do you think it is down there" she whispered to me.

I shrugged, "different."

"You don't think they have powers like us, do you?" she looked up at me.

"Honestly, I don't know." I said.

"Why don't you _look_ Alice" Emmett says staring at her. He was asking Alice to use her power, Alice has the ability to see the future only if she's in it. She can't see a future she's not part of.

If she does look and sees something that would mean she was going to earth.

"No" I said abruptly, "don't look" I didn't want it confirmed she was leaving me and her to see I won't be with them.

Alice turned to me confused, "what's wrong?"

"I'm not going to earth" I blurted out.

"What do you mean? Are you scared? It can't be that bad" She says unsure.

Edward was looking at me with furrowed eyebrows, "can you let me in?" he asked like the gentleman he is.

I smiled at him but shook my head, Edward's power had only one limitation. He had to ask to listen to _my_ thoughts, I was the only one he couldn't freely hear. My power blocks him from listening, it blocks anyone from getting in my head whether to harm me or not.

It's a rare gift and to top it all, there was an added bonus to it. If I really wanted I could borrow other powers but only for a few minutes then I get shut back into myself because when I borrow a person's power, it leaves me vulnerable to others.

I sighed looking up at them, "I'm not scared, I want to go in fact but, father wants me to stay"

"Oh"

"Yeah" I said staring at Edward.

"Do you know who's all going?" Emmett asked, his gaze piercing me from the side.

I shook my head sadly, "There's supposed to be an announcement tomorrow"

Suddenly there was a cool breeze and we all looked up to see Rose standing with us.

She's a speedster.

"I do. I know who's going" she says rushed.

* * *

 _ **There's no appointed update days yet I just type as the ideas come, not sure yet where this story leads but stick with me!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_People of Nakordia -3._

* * *

We were quiet as we stared at Rose. I don't think any of us really understood what she just said.

"What?" Emmett asks.

"I said I know who's going" she replied with a hint of irritation in her voice.

"How do _you_ know?" I asked her eyebrows raised. No one was supposed to know I couldn't even know.

She smirked turning to me, "just a little speed there and there and I found the list."

Of course, using her power made sense no way someone would have just given her the list.

"It was in the counsel's office" she added.

"Rose they could have seen you" Emmett says pulling her beside him.

"I'm too fast for them Emmett. I was fine." She rolled her eyes.

"So, you know" Alice says softly.

"yes" she says smiling.

"Why are you smiling?" Alice asked looking at her with furrowed eyebrows.

"Because she's not on the list"

We all turned to look at Edward who was looking at Rose. I looked back at Rose and sighed.

 _Just my luck._

"You're not Rose?" Emmett asked her, he sounded sad and glad at the same time.

I sighed again grabbing my head, "Well who is on the crooked list" I asked when it seemed like no one was going to.

"I am" Edward said from his place on the grass and my heart dropped.

"No" I said quietly looking up at him, he smiled sadly at me before looking at Alice.

"Alice so are you, Emmett to-"

I didn't hear him finish I was up and running, towards my parent's chamber.

"Bella!" Alice's voice bellowed, but I kept running.

Suddenly Rose was in front of me blocking my way. "Move" I snapped at her. My hands in fist at my side.

She shook her head no and stretched both her arms blocking me when I stepped over to the side. Angry, I grabbed her arm channeling Emmett's power and twisted it, snapping it. She yelped in pain, but I was already off. She would heal soon.

"Bella, stop" Emmett's voice was behind me before I felt him tackle me to the ground, "You can't let them know we know, Rose could get in trouble"

I struggled against him, but he was using his strength to hold me down. I could use it back on him, but I didn't want him hurt.

I unwillingly let out a cry in defeat.

"Bella…" Edward says softly kneeling on the ground when he finally reached us. I looked up at him and blinked the tears in my eyes.

"I can't let you guys leave me" I said staring into his eyes.

He touched my face lightly and Emmett decided to let me go. Edward pulled me up to stand and wiped the tears that had fallen.

"It's okay."

I shook my head disagreeing with him. "It's not okay! I can't lose you. I can't lose any of my friends" I said looking at them. Alice looked sad Emmett looked pained and Rose… well she was glaring at me.

I looked away from her and back to Edward "We don't know what is down there" I said quietly, "I'm going to be restless without you guys"

"Bella, we'll be fine" Alice said softly walking up to me. I stared at her with doubt in my eyes which she saw. She slowly grabbed my hand and I knew what she was trying to do. "see"

A small gasp escaped my lips few seconds after she touched me, my face went blank as I tapped into her vision to see what she saw. Greens, lots of them all around was what I saw and in the middle of it were our people standing and looking up at the sky. Some had smiles of admiration on their faces others looked surprised but they all looked well.

"It's survivable" I whispered gently after I got my vision back. Alice nodded her head grinning.

"If I tell father this maybe he'll let me" I said hopeful

"No"

I looked back at Edward shocked, "no?" I asked

He shook his head, "Bella your father is right. Can't risk it"

"it is my choice" I said glaring at him.

"No Bella, it's too risky. You're next to lead"

"That makes it even more for me to go" I told him, confused why he was fighting me on this.

"You will know what is happening Bella, going with us is not an option" He snaps staring at me.

I could feel myself getting heated. I do not like when I'm told I can't do something. I don't know why he is being a jerk. "What is your problem?" I said through my teeth.

"Alright." Rose stepped up raising her hand, "Y'all both shut up. We should head inside." She says and walked away with Emmett behind her.

I held Edward's gaze not moving. He sighed and stepped forward like he was going to touch my arm, but I stepped back still angry.

"I'm sorry" he said before running his hands through his hair. It looked like he was going to say more but decided against it and walked away.

I stared at his back as he left, stunned. Edward isn't much of a talker and I've always wanted him to say what was on his mind, but the fact we just had a little argument because he wasn't siding with me hurt.

It was a first and I didn't know how to feel about it.

"Well… y'all cute"

I turned to look at Alice realizing she had not left. I rolled my eyes at her grin and started heading in.

"Wait for me!"

/

The next day after the announcement were made, the preparations began to send the 150 to earth. I stayed in my chamber refusing to come out.

A lot of people protested when their kids name was called, some ordered my parents to let me go with their kids refusing to believe it was safe if their ruler wouldn't let his own kid go.

I plugged in my headphone to drown out the noises as I rested on my bed. I was also refusing to go out there to see all my friends being implanted with device that do nothing to protect them.

I was being a coward, I know. I couldn't look at Edward right now either. My feelings for him were beginning to get complicated.

I believed it was just a crush, but I wasn't sure anymore. The thought of him leaving made me feel anxious. I had no idea what he thought of me, but he wouldn't be my friend if he didn't like me, I'm sure.

 _Right?_

I was contemplating going downstairs when my music was cut off and my headphone was ripped off my head. I sat up confused and grumbled when mothers face came into view.

She didn't look happy, "let's go"

I got up with no complaints and followed her down to the hall where the preparation was being set. There were three lines of people around my age standing to get what they need.

Their faces looked grim and I bit my lips when I saw people I considered nice. Some stared back at me with hate in their eyes. I sighed and looked away.

They didn't know I would rather go with them.

"Stand here" mother suddenly says planting me to the side. She handed me a huge box and I looked up at her confused.

"Hand this out when they reach you"

I opened my mouth to protest but fell quiet when I saw her face. I swallowed and nodded my head. It's not that I was scared of mother she was just strict and sometimes arguing made it worse, I didn't want today to be worse than it already was.

"Good." She says before cupping my face, "Don't pay attention to them, you're meant for something bigger" I smiled lightly at her words and then she was gone.

I blew out a deep breath and got ready to hand out water bottles to my age mates.

I was beginning to relax after I handed Emmett a bottle, he cheered me up a little and I thought this job wasn't too bad. No one said anything to me as I gave them their bottle and I was glad. I thought I could get through it with no problem, but I was wrong.

"Well if it isn't the princess"

I stared into the eyes of Lauren and her wing 'man' Jessica.

"You think you're too good to go with us Isabella?" Lauren smirked crossing her arm.

I held a bottle out for her to grab but she wasn't taking it.

"Can't you talk?" Jessica says glaring at me. I glared right back at her but said nothing.

Lauren let out an ugly laugh, "Hmm Jess, I wonder if she'll talk when I tell her I plan to make Edward mine on earth"

I turned to glare at her and balled my fists.

"Oooh Lau, we got something" Jessica smiled looking at me.

I hated them. They tried everything to be in my business during school hours. One day they found out I had a crush on Edward and have threatened to tell him ever since whenever I would talk back to them.

I kept quiet because the thought of Edward and Lauren getting together on earth made me sick. It made me sad I wouldn't be there, knowing anything could happen. He could find an earthling cute.

I pushed down the knot in my throat and handed them their bottles again.

They must have saw the hurt on my face and believed they did it. "It's ok Bella, I'll make sure to keep him happy" Lauren says smiling before grabbing her bottle.

Jessica wiggled her wrist in front of her face in a cry baby way before following her. I wanted to snap her neck.

I handed out several more bottles before I started getting irritated with the stares. I was glad when Alice finally reached my side and Edward was beside her.

She giggled when she got in front of me, "who put you to work?" she says looking at the bottles

I let out a laugh and mumbled, "mother"

"Hmm. I want pink"

I shook my head at her and grabbed her a pink one. She blew me a kiss and moved to the next.

I looked up at Edward and gave him a small smile. "Color preference?" I asked jokingly.

He chuckled shaking his head. I handed him a bottle and expected him to leave but when he was still standing there I stared at him waiting.

He let out a sigh, "I saw Lauren and Jessica talking to you earlier. Are you okay?"

"Oh" I said nodding my head before looking away from him.

"I couldn't help myself. I heard their thoughts."

 _Oh god._

I turned to look at him nervously wondering what he had heard "really?" I asked nonchalantly.

He nodded his head and stared at me intensively "You have a crush on me?"

 _Dear ground swallow me._

I could feel my heart beat faster as the blood drained from my face and I was left speechless. I quickly looked down at the bottles, anywhere but him. I didn't know what to say, deny or truth.

"Bella?"

I cleared my throat before looking back up. I shrugged my shoulders as my answer and saw a smile begin to form on his face.

"You do?" he asked softly trying to see my face better by turning his head

I rolled my eyes playfully and nodded, "Yes Edward now can you step aside I have people waiting" I said without looking at him, but I could feel my face was flushed.

"Right" I heard him say. "Meet me at the garden later at 7"

My heart stopped for a second as I whirled around to look at him, but he was already on the other side. He smirked when he saw my reaction and I let out a small chuckle shaking my head.

My mood was light after the encounter with Edward. He now knows I like him and I felt happy he did, though I had no idea if he liked me. I'm sure I would find out soon, that's what later is for.

My mood was brought down again when everyone had gotten their supply and father gave out a speech. They would leave the day after tomorrow. I tried not to let my eyes water as I looked at my friends who would be leaving me so soon.

* * *

 _ **Bella is able to access a person's power if she's touched them on that day. Emmett gave her a hug last chapter ;)**_

 _ **I initially wasn't going to share this chapter till i got to 10 reviews but i'm not a very patient person, lucky y'all.**_

 _ **Hope you like it, need to know if I should continue.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_People of Nakordia -4._

* * *

When it was 7 I walked into the garden hyped about talking to Edward but when I looked around, I didn't see him. Confused I walked around more, thinking he was waiting at a different area. When I still couldn't find him, I began to get nervous.

Had he change his mind?

That thought hurt more than I wanted it to and I decided to just head back in after few minutes of just standing.

"Bella!"

I stopped. "Edward" I let out a breath of relief after I looked up and saw him steps away in front of me. Without thinking I felt my face spread out into a huge smile as I stepped closer to him and he returned it. I was just glad he hadn't changed his mind.

"Sorry I'm late. Mother needed me" he says sheepishly. "I was afraid you would have left"

I shook my head at him letting him know, it was fine.

"Can we sit?" he asked motioning to the grass.

"Oh" I said and look around for any close by bench but couldn't find any. "Yes, sure" I smiled looking back at him.

We both got down and sat on the grass. I crossed my legs while Edward had his knee up and his hands held together on top of them.

There was a moment of awkward silence and I looked around waiting for him to speak. I wasn't sure if I was to talk first.

"This suck" he says finally.

I turned my head to look at him clueless why he said that. "What?"

He sighs and twists his body to face me. "Bella I've liked you since Alice introduced me to you. It just sucks that this is happening at a bad time."

"Oh" I replied looking down. He was talking about the trip to earth, it really was a bad time for us to say our feelings and then end up getting separated from each other.

But the words of what he said before that made me smile a little. He likes me.

"Why are you smiling?"

I looked back at his face and giggled, he looked frustrated. Not being able to hear my thoughts must be a pain. I decided to take pity on him and tell him.

"You like me" I said grinning. He scoffed and faced forward but not before I saw his blush.

It was quiet after that from both of us. We would occasionally look at each other and smile like idiots but It was nice being beside him. We were in a comfortable silence when a thought popped in my head.

"Why were you fighting me on going to earth?" I asked turning my head to face him. We were laying on the grass now and we had gravitated closer to each other.

If he wasn't glad about earth separating us me going should have been something he supported.

"You could get hurt and I don't want that"

I stared into his eyes for a moment thinking. He was scared for me but what about him? In fact, he was more open to getting hurt if anything was to harm him but me? my shield wouldn't let it.

"I can take care of myself." I said strongly

"Bella, I know you can take care of yourself, but we don't know what is down there. Our abilities may be useless."

I shook my head, "I doubt it"

He sighs taking a hold of my pinky finger to play with. "You don't know that, and I would rather go alone blind than both of us go in and I worry about you" he says looking at my hand.

I could feel my heart beat increase from his touch and to hear how he cares about me. "So, I worry about you instead?"

He stares up at me and gave me small sad smile.

"That's not fair" I whispered. He brought my hands to his lips and kisses my knuckle.

"Life isn't fair" he says before lifting himself of the ground and reaching out his hands to help me. I dusted myself off with one hand after I was up and stood in front of him. He still had my other hand in his and that made my stomach tingle.

He stared at me for a moment and it looked like he was about to speak but when he opened his mouth to talk he said nothing and closed it, when he did it again I realized he was nervous. Worried I reached up my hand to stroke his face.

We were both surprised at my action and I stared at him wide eyes ready to take my hand back, but he stopped me and pulled me closer. It felt like my heart was going to pop out of my chest with how close we were and then he kissed me.

It was a sweet small kiss that lasted 5 seconds then he pulled away. I opened my eyes to stare at him surprised. He took a step back and grabbed his hair.

"I'm sorry" he says looking ashamed.

I shook my head before I found my voice, "Edward… I liked it"

He gave me a small grin, but he looked relieved. "I just wanted to do that before I didn't have a chance to"

I frowned at his words and walked up to him taking a hold of his face. "Promise me you'll be well on earth" I said pleading with my eyes. "Promise me you'll always check in" I rubbed the area where the chip was implanted, behind his ear. They had also given them each a device to hit when it was time to check in.

He looked down at me not speaking for a few seconds, several emotions crossed his face before he said something that made me feel better.

"I promise"

/

The day for the 150 to depart came quicker than anyone expected. The time read 10 am and everyone was gathered in the hall. This would be twice in a month where everyone was in this hall and one of those times wasn't to celebrate.

Family and friends stood to say their farewell to their loved ones that were leaving. The 10 adults that were leaving with the kids also said their farewell to their family.

I stood at a corner and allowed my tears to fall as I watched my friends with their family.

Edward caught sight of me and gestured for me to come.

I shifted my weight nervously wiping my face and shook my head, he was with his parents and I didn't want to intrude. He waved me over again and I gave in moving to his side.

"Mother Father this is Bella" he says smiling proudly to his parents and they both gave him an amused look.

"We know who she is Edward." His mom says smiling kindly at me, "How are you Bella?"

"I'm fine" I said a little shock with her kindness. Most of the kid's parents usually glared or rolled their eyes at me.

They seemed to continue their conversation with no hatred and his father sent a smile my way and I looked at him confused then I realized they were waiting for me to talk.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't get that"

"I asked if you were alright? You seemed to have spaced out there" his father says gently

"Oh, I'm fine" I brushed it off "If you don't mind I'll excuse myself, would like to go see Alice" I said clearing my throat.

"Of course," he says. I caught Edward's concerned look before I left them, and I tried to reassure him with a smile.

When I found Alice, I couldn't hold back in my tears. Emmett was also with her. Both their family were giving me a judging look, but I didn't pay attention to them. I quickly pulled my close friends in a hug.

"Awwn Bella" Emmett mumbled squeezing me. His act made me laugh and cry at the same time, I would miss it… him.

"Come back to me" I said after I pulled back.

"Of course, Bella" Alice says pulling me into a separate hug.

"I'll miss you" I whispered into her ear and I felt her nod on my shoulder.

"I'll miss you too"

An hour later Father announced for them to enter into the ship that would send them down. They were cries and whimpers when people's kid lined up to enter with their bags.

I nervously looked around to spot Edward again, but I couldn't find him. My heart rate picked up, I couldn't let that be our farewell.

I turned my head one more time and I finally found him. He was about to get in line.

"Edward!"

I didn't think, I ran straight towards him and almost knocked him over. My arms tight around his neck I didn't want to let go I knew Mother would be furious with the way I just acted but I couldn't care.

"Marie let go!" I heard her voice not long after, but I didn't listen I held on tighter taking his scent in, but she had enough and came to pull me off him.

"Get back behind the glass!" she yelled at my face, but I kept my eyes on Edward's he looked pained.

"Your promise" I said as i stared at him through the tears in my eyes. He seemed to get what I meant and nodded his head.

Mother grabbed my arm and pulled me inside the room with the glass where most people were already standing, to watch.

I yanked my arm out of her hands when she had me through the door, she glared but said nothing. From the corner of my eyes I saw Edward's mother looking at me as she walked in. I couldn't bare to look at her.

We all stared on behind the glass as everyone got in and the door to the Mark ship closed. Not long the ship engine roared and they were dropped, my heart along with it.

I could hear the cries from parents behind me and mother left my side. I stared on.

"They'll be fine"

I sniffed and looked at who decided to join me. "You don't know that" I said to her irritated.

"Look Bella I know we are not best of friends, but you don't have to be a crook about it"

I stared at her incredulously, she was calling me a crook? "Rose that's hilarious coming from you." I said and faced back to where my close friends were minutes ago. Today was not a good day for her to try and play nice.

"I don't hate you Bella I may act like it, but I don't and since it's going to be two of us now it's better if we both like each other" she says before walking off.

I crossed my arms unhappy with what she said. It _is_ only the two of us left but that doesn't mean I had to like it or her.

* * *

 _ **Thanks, so much guys. I really want you guys to like this story. Good or bad I'll be glad to still read your reviews.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Crook" is their way of saying "bitch" lol. Hope you liked it.**_

 _ **Till next time. X**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_\- Read A/N at the bottom._**

 _People of Nakordia -5._

* * *

It's been a week since the ship left and every day I made sure to be in the control room when everyone was being accounted for.

They made it to earth safe. The chips were all still intact and everyone was fine.

Although I was glad about things going well I still believed I should be down there. I wished there was a way I could talk to Alice. I wondered how it was down there, it made me a little jealous.

I'd tried changing fathers mind to let me go since it was proven to be safe, but he wouldn't budge. Mother didn't help either, she was still upset at the display I showed during the departure day.

I stayed in my room ignoring both of them for days. Only coming out for that one thing, to check my friend's well-being.

Today was another new day, I stepped out of the shower room and began to get ready. It was almost time to do the usual check up on the people on earth. There's been announcements every day to let people know their children were safe, but I had to see it myself and father couldn't tell me no.

I missed Edward terribly, seeing his tracker blink on the computers was not much help because i wished i could see him. Touch him.

After quickly putting on a shirt dress, I stepped out of my chamber and headed to where father and the councils would be.

On my way there I ran into Rose. She was walking from the opposite direction. I decided to be nice to her since her speech last time we talked. I gave her a small smile when I got closer for her to see me.

She seemed shocked I smiled at her but didn't say anything instead smiling back as I passed her. There wasn't really anything for both of us to say to each other. It was better that way.

The voices of people arguing piqued my interest as I stepped into the control room. I looked at where it was coming from and was met with some of the council members discussing what looked like to be a serious matter.

Being the nosy person I am, I walked up to them.

"Isabella, how nice of you to join us again" one of father's friend Eleazer said, but from the tone in his voice I knew he wasn't being sincere. He wasn't a fan of me being included in things, but father had told him it was needed for me to someday rule.

"What's going on? Where's father?" I asked looking at all four of them.

"Your father had more important things to tend to" Carmen says softly. She was the only one I liked out of all of them, it still puzzled me why she took up with Eleazer of all people.

I nodded my head although still confused why father wouldn't tell me. "Is everything alright? Is there a problem with the system? Why could I hear arguing?" I asked them impatiently.

"Miss Bella everything is fine, nothing that can't be fixed"

I looked up at Caius when he spoke, what needed fixing?

Before I could ask what was on my mind, there was a blaring sound and one of the computer person assigned to monitor came running to our side.

"Sir, Ma'am the computer seems to be having some technical issue." He rushed out nervously.

"What kind of problems? I thought you said you would take care of it"

I looked back from Eleazar to the guy. He looked scared to be the one to talk to us. I could tell, the council aren't known to be nice.

I wondered where James was. He was the only one not afraid of the councils.

"What's going on?" I asked stepping into the boy line of sight.

He stared at me and seemed to relax a little, "the computers… the ones we use to track the chip seems to have a glitch." He says and walks over to where a computer was set up.

"Each red dot means a person like you already know but this morning a couple of them began to disappear and reappear." He finishes looking up at me then the council.

I stared at the computer in daze, there was a map of earth and the dots were located on the part of earth I stared at mostly from my room. I wondered what it was called. It looked huge and was shaped very oddly, i couldn't make out any of the words that were scribbled on it.

I sighed, my friends were there.

"what does it mean?" Eleazer sharp voice brought me back and I looked up at the dude whose name I now saw to be Tyler.

"W-w-we're not sure." He stuttered. "they could be in a place where connection is bad, or they might have done something to lose its connection for a few seconds"

"What do you mean? What can they do to lose the connection? This technology is one of our strongest how is that possible? Does this mean they can't check in?" I asked looking around alarmed.

"Stay calm Bella, they are still able to check in, this just means they are in a terrible area." Carmen reassures me gently rubbing my arm.

"Right. You make sure those dots do not disappear again Tyler. Get your boss and fix this now." Caius barks at Tyler who scurries off.

Still not convinced I turned to the council. "if they are in a bad area doesn't that mean there's nothing we can do to help?"

Laurent who has been quiet during this all deal finally spoke. "Our technologies are one of the best Bella, everything will be alright."

I stared at him still unconvinced and walked out to unleash my conflict on the one person who should be here.

/

When I stepped into his office I was in no mood to be respectful. One of those dots could be my friends and there was no way to tell until they checked in.

"Father!" I yelled without thinking.

He looked up from the stacks of papers surprised by my tone. I didn't give him time to recover I kept yelling.

"Something is wrong father, and this is all your fault! You and the councils, no one gave more thought to this idea of earth and now my friends who had no choice could be in danger and here you are not caring at all just sitting in your office like you didn't just send kids down to die!"

When I was done I was breathing hard and father face had turned to that of anger.

"Isabella you will watch your tone and talk like a respectful lady. You do not storm into my office and make a fit like you are 10 years old. You talk like a ruler!"

His hand hitting the table as he stood up made me flinch and I looked away from his eyes. Father rarely raised his voice at me, all he wanted was for me to be a great ruler.

"I'm sorry" I said quietly looking up at him. Although I still felt angered it wasn't really his fault.

He sighs and motioned for me to sit.

"What happened?" he asks

"The tracker on earth keeps losing connection father. A couple of them disappear then after a while come back on" I explained to him what Tyler had told us and what the council said about it. I told him how I felt about it since I couldn't tell if some of them included my friends.

He rubbed his forehead and relaxed back into his chair. "Maybe earth is much different than we thought" he says softly.

I raised my eyebrows at him. "What does that mean?" I asked panicky.

"The environment could be the issue." He gets up from his sit and begins gathering his stuff. "Hopefully we can make contact with someone soon, why don't you head home and tell you mother what's happening."

He was gone out of his office before I could respond. I realized his usual body guard wasn't with him. Felix usually stood outside father's office, sometimes preventing me from coming in.

I walked out of his office defeated. It felt like something bad was about to happen and this issue wouldn't just be resolved quickly. I felt weak I couldn't do anything about it.

"Bella! What's going on? Father just left in a hurry because your father called him"

I sighed and looked up at Rose. I disliked her ability to be somewhere without warning.

"There's an issue with the chip Rose. Now if you'll excuse me" I said side stepping her and began my walk towards mother.

"What issue? Is Emmett fine?" she asked grabbing my arm.

I stopped walking and stared at her hand before looking up at her. "If you are so worried about Emmett you would have made an effort to go with him." I snapped at her snatching my arm away from her.

She flexed her jaw and glared at me. "Whatever" she says and zooms away. I let out a breath feeling terrible instantly, but I pushed the feeling away and carried on.

When I got closer to my parents chamber I could hear music coming from inside. Amused I gently opened the door and walked in before stopping dead in my tracks.

"Mother!"

My mother yelped and leaped off the man she was on top of. I stared wide eyes as my mouth dropped open at the sight of the man meant to be my father's guard, laid down naked on my parent's bed. I quickly looked back at mother who had the audacity to look angry with a bed sheet wrapped around herself.

"Get out!" I roared at Felix on the bed without looking at him.

When I heard the door close I looked at mother livid, different thoughts running through my head. What if I had been father? How long has this been going on? And she had the audacity to be embarrassed of every little thing I do?

"Marie, listen to me"

I stared at her with no emotion, she didn't look like my mother to me. Mother wouldn't do this to her husband, she wouldn't risk people finding out.

"There's no excuse for this mother" I spat at her.

"You don't understand. I've felt trapped in this marriage for too long! This was an arranged marriage I never wanted in the first place-"

"Shut up mother!" I yelled at her before she could finish. She stared at me surprise by my words, I have never raised my voice at my mother before and I was caught off guard too. I took a deep breath in.

I knew the story about how my grandparents made them marry each other but for her to use that as an excuse was pitiful.

"How long has this been going on?"

"A while" she says and finally moved from her spot to put on some clothes.

I stared at her baffled. She was acting like what I saw wasn't a huge deal, it angered me.

"Why would you do this to father? He loves you"

She looked back at me and shook her head. "There's no love. Remember that."

I shook my head at her, "You're wrong. Why? If you felt this way, why couldn't you just tell him"

"Oh please Marie, and then what happens? there's no such thing as 'divorce' like the earthlings call it" she rolls her eyes.

"That doesn't mean you cheat on father!" I yelled grabbing her arm to look at me properly.

We both turned when suddenly the chamber door creaked open, and father walked in.

* * *

 _ **I am granting you guys 2 chapters today because it's going to be awhile before another is added. Don't worry I will finish this story, I have ideas already. **_

_**Please review. Chapter 6 coming up! X**_


	6. Chapter 6

_People of Nakordia -6_

* * *

"Father" I let out a little taken aback by his presence.

He was quiet as he stared at us face blank of emotions. His eyes lingered on mother and they had a staring contest before he blinked resting it on me.

"There's been a problem"

"What happened?" I asked momentarily forgetting about what I just saw.

He looked pained as he stared at me. "The dots… they're all gone"

"What?" I asked barely getting the word out.

"It's like they vanished Bella. I waited to see if they would come back on, but they didn't"

"No, no" I said shaking my head at him. Why did he sound so sorrowful? They are not gone. They can't be. "Tyler said they reappear"

"They haven't come back on Bella, but people are still waiting around so if they do I'll be the first to know"

I stared at him not believing the words coming out of his mouth. "This is all your fault! I swear if they don't-"

"Marie! Calm down"

I halted then let out an ugly laugh looking back at mother, "You shouldn't even be talking right now"

She shook her head at me, but I kept on, "You yell at me every time I do something that doesn't please you, but you think it's okay to cheat?" I said to her disbelieving. I turned back to father who was looking at me frowning.

"You might want to get a new body guard father" I said and walked out.

I let out a huge breath and leaned on the wall willing myself not to cry. I knew what I just did was uncalled for and nothing good would come from it, but I didn't have it in me to think of the consequences.

The dots were gone. My friends were gone.

Angered I took off towards the control room using Rose's speed.

I didn't know what my plan was, but I knew I had to do something or else this station would not be the same loving and helping community it is right now. Even with my anger directed at father I couldn't sit around and wait for the people to crucify him for losing their kids.

I had to do something.

I rushed into the control room and searched for the person in charge. There were a lot of commotion around, people rushing to fix the problem and get the tracker back online.

"Isabella, what are you doing here?"

I ignored Caius's question and walked forward to the man I spotted sitting in front of a computer.

"James"

He jumped back in his sit startled before turning his sit and staring at me. James was an attractive blonde man, growing up I thought he was cute and would always try to be beside him when he worked, but now that I was grown enough to see how much older he was than me, I preferred the way he treated me like a little sister.

"Bella!" he smiles getting up to hug me.

His smile disappeared when he pulled back, his hands on my shoulder and stared at me, "What are you doing here?"

I looked up at him and blinked. I wasn't sure what I was doing here.

"Will they come back on?" I asked quietly

Knowing what I was talking about James sighs and sat back down. He stared back at the computer he was looking at before I interrupted him.

"I believe they will, eventually" he says rubbing his jaw

"Do you know why they are blacked out right now?" I asked impatient

James shook his head and I let out a tired sigh before sitting on the chair beside him. "The people won't take this nicely. Those are their children." I said softly to him.

"We need to do something" I added staring at him closely.

"I know Bella and we're doing everything we can to get it back on but its hard when you don't know what caused all of them to die out in the first place"

I nodded my head at him understanding before speaking. "What if we send someone back down to see what happened and this time we would use a different way to communicate with them, better than implanting a tracker"

James turned his head to stare at me, thinking. "That could work except no one would want to go to earth now." He says

I kept quiet and stared at him. I bit my lips trying to say what I was thinking but he beat me to it when he figured it out.

"No. Absolutely not. Bella!" He whispered yelled looking around.

I rolled my eyes at him, "James you said it yourself no one else will go and I want to."

He shook his head facing back to his computer frowning.

"C'mon James you're the only one who can even convince father to let me go" I said, I didn't know why I didn't think of him earlier.

"Bella its too dangerous. I'm sure they will come back on in a couple more hours there's no need to act stupid"

I glared at him offended, "And when people learn of this, what then? We just tell them it's a waiting game? Father will be destroyed."

I couldn't let that happen, he just found out the woman he calls his wife is not much of a wife, the people hating him would be devastating to him.

"I'm the only person who can make this right, calm everybody down when they find out I'm going to earth. Please James, I have friends down there" I said pleadingly to him. He has to be on my side for this to work. When the people know there's a solution in place and it was me going down to earth it will make them hate father a little less.

"Your parents won't like this" James finally says looking back at me.

I let out a relieved breath before smirking a little at him. "They won't have much of a choice"

/

"Absolutely not!"

I sighed and pinched my eyes shut from my sit in father's office.

After James and I came to an agreement I offered to get father to his office and James would be waiting there for us. The only ugly flaw in this plan is that mother was also there.

"Mother…"

"No Bella, your mother is right and you James should be demoted for bringing this to me." Father says staring at James unimpressed.

James looked down nodding his head and I wasn't having it.

"It was my idea!" I yelled getting up looking at both my parents sitting beside each other. I was surprised by it, where they just going to act like nothing took place earlier today?

"Bella, we talked about this already" father says tiredly.

"Yes father but it is crucial now. People's kids are gone, disappeared! They will want explanation and solutions. This is the best one!"

"Marie you are not thinking like a ruler-"

"Actually, I am mother" I cut her off sharply.

I looked away from her fury eyes and back to father.

"Think about it, what other explanation can you give to the people?"

"If you think I will allow you to go down there now that we know earth isn't what we thought it to be, you are very mistaken!" Father yells getting up from his sit and walking up to me.

"This is the best option father and you know it" I held my ground staring into his eyes. He's going to have to get over protecting me some day. I'm a big girl now and this big girl needs to find her friends and keep the community peaceful.

"I will still find a way to get down there with or without your permission" I said to them, looking away from father's eye for a brief second to catch mothers eyes.

"You know we can stop you Bella" Mother says smirking.

I walked over to the door ready to leave. She was right she could use her ability to bring me anywhere she wanted, and father could make it hard for me to use any of my five senses. I would have nowhere to go, nothing to do but be locked up in my chamber.

"I know" I said quietly, "but don't. let me do this" I said before walking out and closing the door softly.

I blew out a deep breath, trying to calm my beating heart. James came out of fathers' office a little while after, he gave me a small smile before leaving me to go back to his comfort zone, messing with computers.

The next day, the trackers still weren't on and people began to get suspicious when there wasn't an announcement. It wasn't long before a teenager figured out what has happened, and it spread like a disease around Nakordia.

There were angry parents outside the council's office. Sharp, evil words thrown at father. From his expressions when we ate dinner I could tell It was wearying him down, but he and mother still hadn't mentioned me going to earth. I keep quiet not wanting to make the situation worse, but I told myself by tomorrow if there was no decision made from them I would announce it to the people myself.

They would have no choice but to let me go then.

"I want in"

I jumped up scared, dropping the shoe in my hand making it land on my toe. "Ow ow, BRICKS!" I shouted hopping and turned around furious at the person who just spoke standing by my door.

"You have no right to enter my room uninvited" I shouted at her angry, I could still feel my toe throbbing.

She rolled her eyes and walked up to sit on my bed. I stared at her with wide eyes.

"What are you doing? Get up!" I said instantly but I was ignored.

"What are you doing here Rose?" I asked exasperated when she wouldn't talk. I think she was purposely ignoring me, instead looking around my room interested.

"I told you. I want in" she replied finally looking back at me.

I stared at her confused. _In for what?_

"what?"

"Don't play coy with me Bella. I know you're going to earth and I'm going with you"

She stared at me expecting a harsh comeback, but I stared at her speechless. _How did she find out? Did everybody know already? And why does she want to go?_

"How do you know?" I said, asking my first question.

She sighed, getting up. "I heard it. Your dad brought it up to the council and I just happened to be around" she says before pressing her lips together into a tight smile.

It was my turn to take a seat on my bed. I picked up the fallen shoe and sat it beside me, it was one of my favs and I was packing it to go to earth with me.

I looked up at Rose who was staring at me intently. "What?" I asked.

"So, you are going" she says but I wasn't sure if it was a question or not. I nodded my head answering.

"Good. I'll go get some stuff ready" she says and was almost out the door before I could stop her.

"Wait!"

She skidded to a halt and turned around to face me waiting.

"Why the sudden interest? You were glad you weren't on the list days ago and now you are eager to go?" I said looking pointedly at her.

"I didn't know…" She falls quiet for a second before finishing, "I was scared but now I have to do this. For Emmett."

She was gone before I could talk, and I sighed at the wind she left behind.

If she wanted to go I couldn't really stop her, it was her choice as much as mine. I just hoped I wouldn't be held responsible by her parents if anything was to happen her.

My goal was to find my friends and bring them back from the evil globe that took them in the first place.

I turned to look at the so called earth from my window.

 _Edward, i'm coming._

* * *

 _ **Review. :)**_

 _ **Till next time. X**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Welcome back!**_

 _People of Nakordia -7_

* * *

"Bella" Father spoke quietly as he entered into my chamber.

I looked up at him, carefully reading his face as he saw I was already prepared to go.

"You really want to go" he says

I nodded my head, "Yes dad."

He looked up at me and smiled lightly. He doesn't hear me call him dad often, but he knows when I do its usually when we are in private or when it's something I really want.

"I hear the Hale girl asked to go too, not sure if her parents will agree though" he says walking up to sit beside me

I smiled at what he said. If I knew anything about Rose, it was that she was a badass who didn't take no for an answer. Something we had in common.

"Maybe you should talk to her parents? 2 is better than 1" I offered.

He hummed. "But Bella, promise me you'll be careful. Be smart." He says taking a hold of my hand.

"Father, I grew up with the smartest person alive I'm sure I'll be fine" I joked, earning me a chuckle from him.

I sighed and rested my head on his shoulder. "Will you be okay here with mother?" I asked softly.

"Your mother and I have a lot to discuss but don't worry about us. Be the leader I know you can be."

"Thanks dad"

/

When I woke up the next morning, I felt ready and eager. I walked up to my window and looked out at the globe in anticipation. The smile on my face could be seen from a mile away.

 _I'm going to earth. Wow._

Giggling I stepped away and began to get ready for what today will bring.

"Charles I can't allow my child to walk right into the hands of danger. You should know better"

"You know as well as I do Bella will continue trying to leave if we tell her no"

I shook my head at the voices of my parents outside my door. Mother acting like she always wanted me around when in truth she never appreciated anything I did.

I came out with my 2 bags ready, halting their conversation. "I'm ready"

Mother stared at me arms crossed. "Why won't you just listen"

I ignored her and began walking towards the hall where I knew people were gathering, wondering if I was really going.

I hadn't heard from Rose since we last chatted, so I didn't know if I really was going alone. The thought of that now was a little sad because at some point I looked forward to the both of us landing.

The whispers escalated when I stepped in. I looked at their face and tried holding in my smile, to them they believed father was forcing me to go.

I walked faster when I saw James standing by the door leading to the ship, he gave me a cheeky grin when I stopped in front of him.

"You got your wish princess"

I grinned back, I am getting my wish.

"Bella wait" father spoke stopping my movement forward. I looked back at him suddenly scared he changed his mind, but he smiled and twisted his head sideways. I looked at him confused but then I saw what or should I say who he was motioning to.

"Rose" I let out smiling.

Her lips curled up into a smile and then she was in front of me with only one bag.

"This should be fun eh" she says to me before passing me by and into the ship room.

I sighed and looked back one more time at the place I called home. Mother was behind father staring at me with her hands still crossed but this time her face showed sadness.

I stepped down the stairs and walked over to her. I wanted to feel my mothers touch one last time.

She gasped surprised when I hugged her but hugged me back. I released her and hugged father too. I smiled at them as I stepped back.

"Let us know when it's safe to join you Bells" Dad whispered holding my face. I nodded and took one last glance at them before walking into the room and James closing the door behind me.

I climbed up into the ship and sat beside Rose.

"Ready?" I asked handling her the new tracker James made to help us. This one was meant to be better, it was to be placed inside our mouth connecting to our molars. We barely feel it but its there and our only way to communicate back to Nakordia was an handset designed like a cellphone. We get only one.

"Let's do this" she says after placing hers and relaxed back into her sit, buckling in.

An automated voice came through the speaker in front of us explaining to us what will happen. Since there was no one controlling this ship, it's been already set to know where to take us.

All we had to do was pray it did its job, but no fear, our technologies are one of the best.

I took in a deep breath as the voice counted down.

 _3... 2… 1…_

"BRICKS!"

I shut my eyes closed and tried not to panic as I felt us dropping at a high speed. Rose beside me though was yelling out the whole curse word in history.

I gave a silent prayer we make it unharmed.

Then came a loud blaring sound and I flashed my eyes opened.

"What the hell is that!" Rose yelled.

"I-I think we're almost down." I said shakily and closed my eyes again, so I won't feel the need to puke.

Suddenly the sound was cut off and there was a rumble jerking us sideways before finally halting.

I breathed out my relief and looked at Rose. She was breathing hard also.

"Destination" came from the speaker.

We slowly unhooked ourselves and stood up. I felt a little wobbly, so I leaned on the closest wall.

"How do we get out of this thing?" Rose asked impatiently beside me.

I looked around unsure but walked over to how we came in here in the first place. I grabbed onto the handle and pulled sideways. There was a click but then it was gone.

"A little help here would be great Rose" I hissed at her.

She rolled her eyes but joined, pulling the handle until we heard the click again then the door began moving back itself causing us to release.

"Whoa"

I smiled widely at what we saw on the other side, the ground was green but the trees… there were different colors. I grabbed my stuff and carefully stepped out, laughing at the feeling of my feet on earth ground.

"Rose this is beautiful." I gushed looking back at her.

She stepped out uncertain and then the ship door began to roll forward before clicking shut. We stared at each other then, what to do now…

"Where are we?"

I looked around unable to answer her question myself. All I could hear were the sound of leaves as the wind grazed them. I began walking forward with Rose following behind.

We walked a while trying to find a path that led to sign of life but the only ones we've encountered were signs of animals lurking around. We made sure to stick together then.

"Wait!" Rose whispered yelled. I stopped and turned to look at her. "Do you hear that?"

I went rigid and listened closely, I looked straight behind her and heard twigs breaking, I slowly walked back towards her staring at her intently.

"Hide?" I asked

She nodded her head quickly and we rushed to the nearest tree big enough to hold either one of us. We listened quietly as the noise grew closer. I looked at Rose at the tree beside me and I was sure she could see in my eyes how scary this moment is.

Scared of the unknown.

When they were close enough, they stopped.

"Are we even sure they went this way?"

I froze at the voice. It's not a voice I'm familiar with but they were looking for us? how?

Why?

I felt my heart began to beat fast as I listened.

"We saw their tracks by the ship" a voice spoke, but it sounded sketchy like through a machine. From my spot I could hear they were also close but not close like the first one. When he spoke again I heared the sound of a dog breathing beside them.

I closed my eyes and quickly tried hiding my presence from its sense. Unsure if it will work because we're on earth.

I turned my head to Rose worried.

She stared at me and one word came out of her mouth silently. "Run."

I shook my head at her disagreeing, there was only one right now close to us if we stayed long enough they will leave.

Then I remembered there was another coming and maybe more, with that I squeezed my eyes shut before springing them open and shooting off.

"Found them! Quickly they're heading north!"

I pushed my feet as much as I could breathing heavily. Then I felt a familiar breeze and turned my head surprised to see Rose beside me. She smirked lightly and held out her hand.

Grateful I held it and was running at full speed.

"Fuck! We lost them again." Was the last we heard as we ran out of hearing shot.

We ran and ran until we were out of trees and greens, breaking out onto a very busy road. We stopped at the side lost as to what to do next.

With our hands still clasped, and our hair everywhere from the wind I'm sure we looked helpless to the earthlings that looked our way from the transportation they called car, but no one stopped to approach.

"What now?" I said out loud.

Rose turned to me tiredly, "We find someone nice and we get information."

Sounds easy enough and so, we walked.

* * *

 _ **I'm back and excited to see what my mind is going to do with this story, I have ideas but oh they may change lol. Show some love by your reviews :)**_

 _ **Till next time. X**_


	8. Chapter 8

_People of Nakordia -8_

* * *

"Why do you think they were chasing after us?" I whispered.

"Who knows but i'd rather had not stayed and found out." Rose replied staring straight ahead.

After walking for what seems like a mile and we found ourselves standing beside a coffee building alley just watching the people go in and out.

We've got a few unwelcomed stares but none too serious.

Unsure who to stop and ask questions, we stood and watched them, Rose more intently than I. I was more worried why those people would want us and wonder if they knew what happened to others like us.

Where could Edward be?

"There, she looks nice enough"

I turned my head to who Rose was motioning to. A young woman, she sat outside the building reading a book with a cup of whatever they sell inside.

I looked back at Rose, "I'll do the talking." I said strongly earning me a roll of her eyes.

"Whatever."

I took a deep breath and walked forward carefully.

I stopped holding onto the chair in front of her. My shadow blocking her view made her look up.

She stared at me confused, "Hi?"

I stared at her, smiling lightly. "Hi. Can I sit?" I asked.

"Um sure" she replied watching my move as I took a sit. She looked behind me seeing Rose for the first time then looked back at me glaring.

"We mean you no harm" I said raising my hand to assure her.

She narrowed her eyes. "How can I help you?"

I gave her a small smile at her question. "Would you be kind enough to tell us where we are?"

She stared at me, "what?" she chuckled looking at back and forth from Rose to me. "Is this a joke?"

Rose scoffed and took a seat on the empty chair beside us. "Look lady, just answer the question and we'll be on our way"

I glared at Rose, but she wasn't looking at me. The lady stared at her amused.

"I'm sorry about my friend here, we're just in a bit of hurry. She doesn't mean to be rude" I said spitting the last word at Rose.

"Who are you guys?" She asked carefully watching us.

"I'm Bella, this is Rose" I said.

"Well Bella, Rose I suggest you two find your way back to where you came from before my boyfriend gets back, hmm?." she says raising her eyebrows.

I looked at Rose in thought before pulling her up and away from the lady. Playing nice wasn't getting us anywhere.

"Check her bag" I said after I let go.

"What?" she looked at me confused.

"Her bag Rose, speed check it and find out where we are, anything" I said impatient.

We stared at each other in silent. Using our gifts for things like this in our home was a taboo but we don't really have a choice here now do we.

"What if someone sees?" she whispers.

"Go into the alley no one will see you there, all you have to do is run from there to here and back. I'll meet you there" I said watching her think about it.

She nodded her head finally. "Okay."

I sighed.

When she hidden inside the alley, I walked back towards the lady who glared when she saw me back.

"What happened to your friend?"

"What's your name?" I asked ignoring her question.

"I'm not telling you that" she scoffed.

"We told you ours, its only fair." I said as nice as possible trying to make her focus on me and not her bag that was now gone from behind her chair.

She crossed her arms. "Angela."

"Nice to meet you Angela, I'm sorry we had to disrupt your beautiful day I promise we won't disturb you again if you could just answer me this one question."

She nodded her head, waiting.

"Why has there been talks about a space ship landing?"

I really was just talking a leap of faith here, hoping she heard something about it since we were being chased in her hometown.

"You heard about that?" she asked.

I gave a small chuckle playing it off. "Kind of hard not to" I replied.

"Three weeks ago, one landed here, and the government has been going crazy trying to figure out where it came from. I heard they caught some people who supposedly were on it but they're not giving out much information."

I stared at her silently in shock, at this point Rose already returned her bag and was probably waiting for me. No doubt she heard what Angela just said.

I got up from my chair quickly.

"Thank you, Angela, Goodbye." I said lamely and walked away, turning a corner and into the alley running into Rose.

We grabbed onto each other and stared in silence.

"You heard" I whispered.

"We have to get out of here Bella." She said pulling me.

"No!" I whispered yelled at her. "Not without the others, what did you find?"

She sighed looking back at me, "I think we're in a Texas? There was a card in her bag that had her name and address and pictures. It said Texas."

"Texas" I repeated slowly. "What else?"

"What do you mean what else Bella? There was barely anything in her bag!" she said getting frustrated with me.

I grabbed my hair and paced about. "We need to find out everything about the government." I said staring at her.

"I say we call"

"That's for emergency Rose, and for them to call us."

"Bella I'm pretty sure this is one hell of an emergency!"

I glared at her, "do not yell at me Rose. Stop being a _bitch_ and hear me out"

She stayed quiet but glared at my use of earthling word.

"First we need a place to stay."

/

"How do you supposed we get a room in this place?" Rose asked as we walked in.

I looked around the building taking it in. To find a place to stay Rose and I had to know where to look so we went back to the coffee place, but Angela was no more.

So, we walked into the coffee building and asked for a closest place we could stay at from the helpers. Which led us to here. A motel.

"Excuse me, how can I help you?"

We turned to the voice and was faced with a young slender man in his uniform.

"Um we're looking for a place to stay." I said softly, walking closer to him behind the counter.

"You've come to the right place darling, 1 or 2 rooms?" he asked looking up at us.

I looked back at Rose confused. "does it matter?" I asked looking back at him.

He chuckled, "Yes it does, would you prefer to stay together or separate?"

"Together" Rose and I said at the same time.

"1 it is, that'll be 140 dollars." He said staring at me.

"What?" I asked when he kept staring at us.

"How will you pay? Cash or card?" he asked

"I-I don't know. We don't have those." I said quietly.

He stared at me before laughing, "look here darling, its either you pay, or you can't stay here."

I stared at him taken aback by his behavior.

"Can we pay another way?" Rose asked from beside me.

The guy looked at her eyebrows raised. "I'm sure you can at other places but not here."

"Can we pay after our stay? We'll get cash by then" I said to him pleadingly.

He stared at us carefully. "Are you girls lost?" he asked suddenly. "How old are you? Why are you away from home?"

"Hey mister…"

"Jasper." The man said.

"Mister Jasper, I'm sure it's none of your business, we just need a place to stay for a few days, we'll give you our payments before we leave." Rose said holding his stare.

"Hmm fine, but I'll be at your rooms first thing tomorrow to get the money."

"That'll work for us" I said quickly.

He gave us a key before leading us to where we were going to stay.

When we were left alone, Rose threw her bag on the one bed in the room before falling on it. I dropped my bags on the floor and looked around.

This place was so different. The floor smooth, white walls and there was a small TV in front of the bed. I walked through a door that led to its toilet and bath. I smiled gently when I caught myself in the mirror. I looked tired and sweaty.

A bath would be great.

"BELLA!"

I rushed out at the urgency in Roses voice. "What!" I yelled alarmed.

"Look!" she pointed at the tv.

I stared at it before understanding what was going on. My eyes went wide at what was on the screen. "Turn it up!" I yelled.

" _Breaking news, there seems to be another ship landing just outside of Mansfield, Texas. It's said to have happen just hours ago and we're getting news that there were people in this ship too, although the FBI are yet to comment on why they are landing in Texas or who they are. We do know they have people already in their custody and still investigating and searching for others that may have been with them."_

" _We are still awaiting a press release from them but till then any one of these people from those ships could be beside you or may have made communication with you and you would have no clue because they are just like us. If anyone sees or hears anything strange give this number-"_

"Oh my god." I whispered, staring at the picture of our space ship beside the marks ship that left before ours.

"Bella…" Rose said standing up and turned off the TV. " _We_ need to find the others. Now."

* * *

 _ **We met Jasper. Is he going to be much help? hmm.**_

 _ **Review.**_


End file.
